xaliurisfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcam Fusion Reactors
Arcam Fusion Reactors are Hybrid type of nuclear power. By combining a Fusion reactor into the chassis of a Fission reactor. These Hybrid reactors are the closest thing to perpetual Energy. The Fusion reactor works by first spending its uranium and plutonium fuel via nuclear fission. Once its fission fuel is spent, the waste is transferred by magnetic forces to the fusion chambers once there the magnetic forces compresses the waste into a plasma ball in a similar form on how stars are formed, the resulting heat and light is collected. And is generated into power. Inconvenience Fusion Reactor: Considered as an outdated reactor. The Inconvenience Fusion Reactor is the tiniest of the reactors, only weighting 200 kilograms. It’s power output is not useful for anything bigger then a small civilian drone. generates 5 megawatts of power. May be useful when the ship has big enough batteries if the captain wishes Incident Fusion Reactor: this type of Arcam Reactors is the second smallest type. Weighting 2 tons, it can only generate a few megawatts of power. This small amount of power is used in powering a house or small Spacecrafts Disaster Fusion Reactor: The Disaster class fusion reactor is the next step in Arcam Fusion Reactor technology. Generating 100 megawatts of power in 25 tons, these reactors are commonly used in civilian ships. Or to squeeze extra power in some of the larger ships. Devastation Fusion Reactor: The Devastation class is a multi use reactor that can be found in high performance civilian crafts , entry level Military Auto-fighters - Interceptors, and powering most space stations. This reactor peak power output is 150 megawatts And weights 45 tons Catastrophic Fusion Reactor: The Catastrophic class is designed for light to medium sized warships. or smaller craft if the owner sacrifice weapon or engine space to fit this 85 ton Fusion Reactor. Generating 250 megawatts of power Armageddon Fusion Reactor: The 100 ton Armageddon class was originally constructed to provide power for the Battleship but as time went on, this reactor commonly finds its home on board battlecruisers. Generates 500 megawatts of power Apocalypse Fusion Reactor: some of the most powerful warships require one of these to even fire off a barrage of projectiles. The Apocalypse class can be determined either it's destruction of its housing ship or the destruction it leaves behind after its housing ship is does. Annihilation Fusion Reactor: The Annihilation class is one of the largest fusion reactors used by the Arcam Armada, it’s only use is to provide enough power to charge the Armada’s most feared weapon, the ultra wave-generator which is carried by the Ultranought as it's core of the ship Extinction Fusion Reactor: named after the Level of destruction that it left in Hyperion system after its Meltdown, the Extinction Class Fusion reactor is the 2nd most powerful reactor that the Arcams developed, a Four-hundred-ton reactor that can generate enough power in one hour to power a small city for 15 Years. Its peak power output is 50 gigawatts, with 3 million amps Calamity Fusion Reactor: The Calamity Class Fusion Reactor is a Monster of a reactor with a peak power output of 790 Terawatts the only ship in the Arcam Armada that really needs this reactor is the Colossus Flagship to power its Antimatter Artillery beam which can rip open dimensional rifts. This reactor is heavily regulated by the Arcam Government After the destruction of the Tetra class Mothership. Resulting the name of this high-tech Fusion Reactor the Calamity Class. Obliteration Class Antimatter Reactor: Not much is known about the Prototype Obliteration Class, what is known is that the Arcam Government has not approved the Creation of this Antimatter reactor Because it’s way too dangerous to even create. Category:Arcam Category:Technology Category:Starship Components